Eine Begegnung fürs Leben
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Nach einem schweren Autounfall liegt Ran im Koma und erhält unerwartete Hilfe... Eine neue Songfic zur Feier des Tages!


Hallo zusammen!

Zur Feier des Tages (Shinichis Geburtstag und meine 85. FF!) gibts eine neue Songfic!

Dieses Mal ist es wieder das Lied "Lullaby" der Rockband "Nickelback" (.com/watch?v=KFC4ZYshlWs), somit gehört diese Story sozusagen zu "Verlorene Seele".

Ich hoffe, ihr mögt das Lied! Und die Story natürlich auch. Eine ganz besondere Person kommt nämlich vor...

Shinichi

Eine Begegnung fürs Leben

Unerwartete Hilfe aus dem Jenseits

Bewegungslos sass Shinichi auf dem Stuhl und hatte die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt. Seine Hände hatte er wie zum Gebet gefaltet, doch seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Sie zitterten nur hin und wieder, während in unregelmässigen Abständen Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass seine Freundin genau jetzt in diesem Moment bei ihm war und ihm zur Seite stand. Er wünschte sich, dass sie ihm sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, und dass es nur ein weiterer Abschnitt in seinem Leben war, der vorübergehen würde. Doch das tat sie nicht, obwohl sie sehr wohl im selben Raum wie er war.

[i]Vergiss nicht zu lieben.[/i]

Die nächste Träne, die sich einen Weg über seine Wange suchen wollte, wischte Shinichi weg, dann griff er nach Rans eiskalter linker Hand. Von dieser Berührung nahm sie jedoch keine Notiz, was Shinichi nur noch trauriger machte, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass sie dazu gar nicht in der Lage war...

Es war ein fürchterlicher Autounfall gewesen.

Shinichi erinnerte sich noch, dass er mit Ran und seinem Vater irgendwohin fahren wollte. Doch wohin genau wusste er nicht mehr.

Auf der Strasse hatte derselbe Verkehr wie immer geherrscht, und er hatte mit wachen Blicken die anderen Autos beobachtet. Mit Ran hatte er vor ein paar Tagen heftig gestritten und sie seither ignoriert, was er auch im Auto noch getan hatte.

Yusaku währenddessen hatte mit sicherer Hand das Fahrzeug gelenkt und immer wieder kurze Blicke durch den Rückspiegel nach hinten zu Shinichi geworfen.

Seinen Sohn zu sehen, wie er alleine herumgesessen und manchmal Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte, waren wie Giftpfeile in sein Herz gewesen, zumal er ohne Ran nicht mehr er selbst war. Yusaku hatte nicht länger zusehen können, deswegen hatte er beide zu einem Ausflug eingeladen, damit sie sich aussprechen und wieder versöhnen konnten.

Meter um Meter hatten sie fahrend zurückgelegt, doch was dann urplötzlich geschehen war, wusste er nicht. Als Shinichi irgendwann später das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, lag er in einem Krankenwagen, und Yusaku sass neben ihm. Er konnte nicht erklären, was passiert war, und Shinichi hatte auch nicht nachgefragt.

Als er sich aufrichten wollte, drückte einer der Notärzte ihn wieder zurück. Seine Frage nach Ran blieb unbeantwortet, was ihn nun beunruhigte.

Eine Stunde später wussten Vater und Sohn mehr. Der Schriftsteller trug beim Unfall leichte Blessuren davon, während der Oberschüler ihn mit drei gebrochenen Rippen und ein paar Hautabschürfungen überstanden hatte. Ran jedoch hatte es am Schlimmsten getroffen. Sie trug so schwere Kopfverletzungen davon, dass die Ärzte dem Mädchen kaum noch Überlebenschancen gaben. Das allerdings teilten sie allein Yusaku mit, Shinichi schnappte nur einzelne Worte auf.

Es sah aus, als ob sie einfach nur schlafen würde, doch Shinichi wusste es besser. Ran schlief nicht. Sie lag im Koma. Und im Moment hielt sie nur durch, weil sie an den lebenserhaltenden Maschinen angeschlossen war. Aber was war das für ein Leben?

Nach den Meinungen der Ärzte war es gar keines. Sie glaubten nicht mehr daran, dass Ran wieder von alleine aus dem Koma erwachte, geschweige denn dass sie irgendwelche Überlebenschancen hatte.

Shinichi jedoch war anderer Meinung. Trotz des Streits mit ihr, der noch nie solch grossen Ausmasse angenommen hatte, konnte Shinichi Ran nicht loslassen. Er konnte sein Leben und seine Erinnerungen, die ihn mit ihr verbanden, nicht loslassen. Er konnte seine grosse Liebe nicht loslassen.

Ein plötzliches leises Klopfen riss Shinichi aus den Gedanken, und er zuckte zusammen.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Gibt es schon etwas Neues?"

Yusaku kam langsam auf ihn zu und blieb neben Shinichi stehen. Traurig blickte er auf seine Hobby-Schwiegertochter hinunter, im Wissen, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Aber er konnte seinem Sohn helfen, zumindest ansatzweise.

[i]Well, I know the feeling

Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge

And there ain't no healing

From cutting yourself with the jagged edge

I'm telling you that, it's never that bad

Take it from someone who's been where you're at

Laid out on the floor

And you're not sure you can take this any more[/i]

"Ich weiss ganz genau, wie du dich fühlst. Du bist nicht alleine, Junge. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, hoffe auf das Beste, dann wird es auch so kommen."

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", murmelte er traurig und wandte sich wieder seiner schwerverletzten Freundin zu.

"Als ich etwa in deinem Alter war, musste ich meinen Vater zu Grabe tragen. Das weisst du."

"Ja, das weiss ich", murmelte Shinichi leise. Er kannte natürlich das dunkle Familiengeheimnis der Kudos und bedauerte, was sein Vater Yusaku damals hatte durchmachen müssen.

Aber jetzt gehörte das der Vergangenheit an, und, so hart es jetzt auch klingen mochte, jetzt ging es nicht um den Schriftsteller.

Dieser seufzte leise und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes.

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf", murmelte er so leise, dass Shinichi es gerade noch so verstanden hatte. "Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Ran ist stark, das weiss ich, und sie wird wieder gesund werden. Bete für sie. Hoffe für sie. Sei stark für sie."

Shinichi antwortete nicht. Er hatte die Worte kaum wahrgenommen, er war ganz in seine Gedanken versunken. Als Yusaku das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder verliess, realisierte er erst fünf Minuten später, dass er wieder ganz alleine mit seiner Freundin war, und nutzte die Ungestörtheit.

Leise begann er zu sprechen. Es war der Text zu einem Lied, das er schon oft gehört hatte, ein Lied, das ihm sehr gut gefiel. Aber erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es eigentlich ein Schlaflied war...

[i]So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby[/i]

"Halt durch, Ran. Ich bitte dich, halt durch. Kämpfe. Du darfst nicht gehen, hast du mich gehört? Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Ich brauche dich doch. Ich brauche dich mehr als du denkst..."

Er verstummte kurz, dann sprach er mit brüchiger Stimme weiter. "Flüchte nicht ins Jenseits, lass mich dir helfen, Ran. Lass mich dich aus der Dunkelheit holen, denn ich glaube an dich. Ich..."

Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über seine Wange. "Bitte verlass mich nicht, Ran. Verlass mich nicht..."

Doch in diesem Moment hörte ihr Herz auf zu schlagen.

[i]Please let me take you

Out of the darkness and into the light

'Cause I have faith in you

That you're gonna make it through another night

Stop thinking about the easy way out

There's no need to go and blow the candle out

Because you're not done

You're far too young

And the best is yet to come[/i]

Ran öffnete erschrocken die Augen, aber sie erblickte niemanden. Nicht Shinichi, und auch nicht sonst jemanden, den sie kannte. Einfach niemanden. Ran war allein, vollkommen allein. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, stützte sich mit den Armen nach hinten ab und sah sich um.

Weiss. Alles war weiss. Ein schöneres und helleres Weiss hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Und es war still. Es herrschte Totenstille, kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören. Rans Blick fiel auf den Boden, auf dem sie sich befand. Er fühlte sich weder warm noch kalt an, er war einfach da. War das überhaupt ein Boden? Und war das Nebel, der ständig darüber kroch?

Ran wusste es nicht.

Sie richtete sich noch mehr auf und spürte es sofort. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen. Ihr Körper war unverletzt, er war gesund. Und er fühlte sich leicht an. Er tat nicht weh. Dabei war sie doch in einem Unfall verletzt worden... Oder?

Ran seufzte erleichtert auf, dann sah sie sich um. Nirgendwo entdeckte sie etwas, was sie an etwas Bekanntes erinnerte. Es war ein leerer, weisser Raum. Doch war es überhaupt ein Raum? Ran sah keine Abgrenzung, keine Wände, keine Ecken, keine Decke, rein gar nichts. Ran befand sich im Nichts. In einem leeren, weissen Nichts.

Endlich stand sie auf und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Weiss, weiss, weiss. Nirgends gab es einen Ausgang, eine Tür oder etwas Ähnliches. Scheinbar war sie für immer und ewig hier gefangen. War das etwa das Fegefeuer? War sie hier gelandet, weil sie einen heftigen Streit mit Shinichi angefangen hatte? Ran seufzte, liess den Kopf hängen und dachte nach. Ein Fegefeuer konnte es nicht sein, überlegte sie dann. Es war etwas anderes. Ran sah sich wieder um. Warum bloss war sie mutterseelenallein hier?

[i]Das stimmte aber gar nicht. [/i]

Ran war nicht alleine. [i]Nicht mehr[/i]. Plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, war eine Person aufgetaucht, die weiss gekleidet war. Es war aber ein anderes Weiss als das Weiss der Umgebung, darum war die fremde Person auch gut zu erkennen. Ran sah in ihre Richtung. Sie konnte aufgrund der Entfernung, die unmöglich abzuschätzen war, nicht erkennen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Die Person hatte zwar eindeutig die Statur eines Menschen, doch der weisse Nebel, der sie umhüllte, liess den Eindruck erwecken, als hätte sie weite Flügel. Schwingen. Ran starrte in die Richtung des Fremdlings. Ein Engel? Konnte diese Person tatsächlich... [i]ein Engel[/i] sein? Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Von Shinichi war sie zwar schon oft als Engel bezeichnet worden, doch an solche Wesen hatte sie noch nie wirklich geglaubt. Sollte sie jetzt also eines Besseren belehrt werden?

Schon wieder nahm der merkwürdige Nebel um die Person herum die Formen von Engelsflügeln an, aber nur einen Moment später deformierten sie sich erneut. Inzwischen konnte Ran endlich erkennen, dass es sich bei der Person um einen Mann handelte. Der Fremde kam immer näher, Ran spürte die Blicke, die der Herankommende ihr zuwarf. Sie waren interessiert, nicht beobachtend, aber sie zeigten keine Spur von Spott, Hohn oder Mitleid. Sie waren einfach nur interessiert. Und, was Ran mehr als nur erstaunte: sie fühlte sich wohl dabei. Genau so wohl, als würde Shinichi sie gerade anschauen...

Ran klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als der Nebel, der bis jetzt immer einen Teil des Mannes verdeckt hatte, wie von Zauberhand weggewischt wurde und sie endlich das Gesicht des fremden Mannes deutlich sah. Er sah aus wie-

"Shinichi?"

Zu mehr war Rans Stimme nicht imstande. Mit grossen Augen starrte sie den Fremden an, der schlussendlich gut eineinhalb Meter vor ihr stehengeblieben war. Konnte das tatsächlich ihr Freund sein?

"Nein, ich bin es nicht", antwortete der Mann mit wohlklingender Stimme.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Ran daraufhin ängstlich, aber auch interessiert.

"Es freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Ran Mori. Mein Name ist Shunsaku. Shunsaku Kudo."

"Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Ran, dann schlug sie die Hände vor ihren Mund. Shunsaku Kudo, das war Shinichis verstorbener Grossvater! Shinichis Grossvater, der tot war! Aber jetzt stand sie ihm gegenüber, und er sah alles andere als tot aus!

Dann wurde es Ran klar, endlich wusste sie, wo sie war. Und sie wusste auch, was sie war. Sie fiel auf die Knie und kauerte sich zusammen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte das irdische Leben hinter sich gelassen. Nichts überraschte sie mehr, auch nicht die Tatsache, dass ihr Gegenüber wusste, wer sie war. Und auch ihren Namen kannte.

Als Shunsaku, der sich vor sie gekniet hatte, nach ihrer Schulter greifen wollte, zuckte Ran sofort zurück. Sie wollte nicht von ihm angefasst werden, wer wusste schon, was er vorhatte?

Shunsaku sprach mit sanfter Stimme, als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte.

"Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, Ran. Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich will dir nur helfen."

"Aber... Aber..."

Ran wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken, tun oder sagen sollte. Ihr Gegenüber sah zwar genauso aus wie Shinichi, er hatte dieselben Gesichtszüge, dieselben Augen. Aber er war deutlich älter als ihr Freund, jedoch nicht so alt, wie er eigentlich sein müsste, und genau das verwirrte Ran so dermassen.

"Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte Ran endlich, jedoch ohne Shunsaku ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Shinichi hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt, auch von seiner eigenen Begegnung mit Ihnen. Sie sind tot, aber Sie gehören nicht zu meiner Familie. Warum sind Sie jetzt bei mir? Ich verstehe das nicht."

"Nun ja, das ist schon richtig", sagte Shunsaku und lächelte. "Ich bin zwar kein Blutsverwandter von dir, aber durch deine starke Liebe zu meinem Enkel gehörst du praktisch doch zu meiner Familie. Oder ich zu deiner, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ausserdem... Du bist nur zu Besuch hier, meine Liebe, also mach dir deswegen nicht allzu viele Gedanken."

"Was soll das heissen, ich bin nur zu Besuch hier?"

Ran sah wieder zum Vorfahr ihres Freundes hoch, und erneut fiel ihr die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen auf. Wäre Shunsaku in Shinichis Alter und würde er keine Brille tragen, würden sie beide als eineiige Zwillinge durchgehen, ohne Zweifel.

"Du weisst, was das heisst", antwortete Shunsaku schlicht auf ihre letzte Frage.

Daraufhin streckte er ihr seine Hand hin, und Ran ergriff sie, nachdem sie kurz gezögert hatte. Sofort durchfuhr sie eine unerklärliche Wärme, die eindeutig von Shunsaku ausging und die ihr wieder Kraft verlieh. Sie stand auf.

"Ich bin also noch nicht tot?"

"Nein. Du nicht. Aber ich schon."

Plötzlich kam es ihr vor, als hätte sein Gesicht einen unendlich traurigen Ausdruck angenommen, bevor er nachdenklich den Blick senkte. "Seit meinem Tod ist schon so viel Zeit vergangen, dass ich..."

Ran merkte, dass Shunsaku einen Kloss im Hals hatte, und dass ihn ein Gedanke richtiggehend quälte. Die Oberschülerin hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es half, wenn man darüber sprach.

"Dass Sie was? Sprechen Sie darüber, dann geht es Ihnen gleich viel besser."

Shunsaku sah sie traurig an.

"Ich habe Angst, dass Shinichi und Yusaku mich irgendwann vergessen."

Vor Rührung traten Ran Tränen in die Augen.

"Das ist doch nicht wahr", murmelte sie leise. "Der Mensch ist erst wirklich tot, wenn niemand mehr an ihn denkt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie jemals vergessen werden, am allerwenigsten von ihrem Sohn. Und von Shinichi natürlich auch nicht."

Shunsaku sah sie an, und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

"Jetzt verstehe ich vollkommen, warum mein Enkel sich in dich verliebt hat."

Nun machte der Gedanke an Shinichi sie selber traurig. Sie war jetzt hier, während er im Diesseits-

"Möchtest du ihn sehen?"

Schon wieder hatte er ihre Gedanken erraten, doch so wirklich verwunderte es sie nicht mehr. Ran nickte nur, sie möchte ihren Freund jetzt wirklich gerne sehen.

Shunsaku wischte den Nebel vor ihr weg, und das erste, was Ran sah, war ihr eigener Körper, der noch immer leblos im Bett lag und mit Schläuchen und Kabeln mit Maschinen verbunden war. Sie war erfolgreich reanimiert worden, das erkannte Ran am jetzt wieder dauernd ausschlagenden Strich auf dem EKG. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Shinichi, der seinem Vater mit traurigem, aber auch todernsten Gesichtsausdruck und brüchiger Stimme zu verstehen gab, wie sein weiterer Plan aussah.

[i]"Wenn Ran wirklich sterben sollte, werden zwei Seelen diese Welt verlassen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe, das ist dir klar." [/i]

Ran verstand das nicht, sie wandte sich fragend an Shunsaku, der wie sie einen Blick ins Irdische geworfen hatte.

"Was soll das heissen, zwei Seelen? Ich bin es ja nur, die stirbt, falls ich-"

"Im Grunde genommen ja", sagte Shunsaku leise und legte ihr wieder eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber es gibt da eine kleine Sache, die gewaltige Auswirkungen auf das Leben eines jeden Kudo hat."

Die Oberschülerin schaute ihr Gegenüber fragend an.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber das verstehe ich jetzt wirklich nicht."

Shunsaku lächelte, aber es war wieder ein trauriges Lächeln.

"Weisst du, wir Kudos verlieben uns nur einmal im Leben. Du hast es vielleicht nicht gewusst, aber Shinichis Liebe zu dir ist ungewöhnlich stark. So stark, dass er ohne dich nicht leben kann. Wenn du also stirbst..."

Shunsaku beendete den Satz nicht, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Ran sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. Jetzt verstand sie.

"Wenn ich sterbe, dann wird er mir folgen. Shinichi wird mir in den Tod folgen...!"

"Er würde für dich sterben, ohne zu fragen, ohne zu zögern", präzisierte Shunsaku sein Gesagtes. "Obwohl er ganz genau weiss, dass er mit dieser Tat eine Menge Trauer und Tränen hinterlassen würde. Am meisten natürlich bei seinen Eltern."

"Aber das darf er nicht... Das darf er doch nicht!"

"Wirf nochmal einen Blick auf ihn", sagte Shunsaku und wischte mit einer Armbewegung erneut den Nebel vor sich weg. "Siehst du? Shinichi sitzt da an deinem Bett und hat die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Er hat dich noch nicht aufgegeben, und das wird er auch nicht, bis zur allerletzten Sekunde."

Dieses Bild war der Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe zu ihr. Endlich erkannte Ran es, und es versetzte ihr einen Schock.

"Was habe ich getan?"

Ran brach in Tränen aus, sie war fassungslos. "Was habe ich getan? Ich habe ihm so Vieles unterstellt und ihm die scheusslichsten und verletzendsten Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, ohne zu wissen, was ich tue. Dieser blöde Streit! Ich habe... Shinichi hat-"

"Er hat dir schon längst verziehen, Ran."

Sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und fiel auf die Knie.

"Ich war ja so dumm! Wie konnte ich nur so etwas tun? Ich werde mich bis in alle Ewigkeit dafür hassen!"

Shunsaku versuchte sie zu trösten.

"Sieh es nicht so eng, meine Liebe, denn du hast die Möglichkeit, es wieder gutzumachen. Du kannst es wieder gutmachen, indem du zurückgehst."

Ran sah den Grossvater ihres Freundes mit grossen Augen an. In ihnen spiegelte sich neue Hoffnung, aber auch Unglaube.

"Das kann ich? Es geht?"

Shunsaku lächelte, und dieses Mal war es kein trauriges Lächeln.

"Ja, das geht. Noch. Aber du musst dich langsam beeilen."

"Warum?"

"Das Zeitfenster für eine erfolgreiche Rückkehr schliesst sich gleich. Wenn du nicht hierbleiben willst, musst du jetzt gehen."

"Aber..."

Es war Ran zu unangenehm es auszusprechen, deswegen verstummte sie. Eigentlich wollte sie ja schon zu Shinichi zurück, sie liebte ihn doch, auch wenn sie sich mit ihm gestritten hatte. Aber andererseits wollte sie auch bei dessen Grossvater bleiben. Ran wusste, dass Shunsaku viel zu früh aus dem Leben scheiden musste, sie kannte den Schmerz, der sein Tod bei Yusaku ausgelöst hatte. Und deswegen wollte sie ihn nicht alleine lassen. Es tat ihr leid. [i]Shunsaku[/i] tat ihr leid.

"Es muss dir nicht leid tun, meine Liebe. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass es so gekommen ist."

Der verstorbene Detektiv musterte die Freundin seines Enkels erneut. Der Charakterzug, mehr auf andere zu achten als auf sich selbst und ihre Wünsche hinten anzustellen, war bei ihr sehr ausgeprägt. Es war ein Charakterzug, den Shinichi an ihr liebte, auch wenn er es nicht immer gerne sah.

Shunsaku räusperte sich.

"Ran?"

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, und erneut hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Sie sagte aber nichts. "Du musst jetzt gehen, es wird Zeit."

"Es tut mir furchtbar leid."

"Das muss es nicht", sagte Shunsaku zur Aufmunterung, doch Ran fühlte sich durch diese Worte nicht besser. Am liebsten würde sie Shunsaku mit ins Diesseits nehmen, damit die Familie Kudo wieder vereint wäre, aber sie wusste ganz genau, dass das unmöglich war.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Shunsaku merkte, dass Ran, obwohl sie sich eigentlich entschieden hatte, nicht wirklich hinter ihrer Entscheidung stand.

"Ran, hör mir bitte genau zu. Ich weiss es zu schätzen, dass du zögerst und nicht einfach so gehen möchtest, aber auf mich darfst du jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Es wäre nicht richtig, wenn du hierbleiben würdest, es wäre Shinichi gegenüber nicht fair. Ausserdem bist du erst sechzehn, du hast doch noch gar nicht richtig gelebt. Das Beste kommt erst noch, glaub mir. Das Beste im Leben kommt erst noch. Und zwar dann, wenn du und Shinichi, wenn ihr beide zusammen, bereit dafür seid."

"Aber ich hasse es, wenn ich jemanden im Stich lassen muss."

"Du lässt mich doch nicht im Stich, Ran. Das tust du ganz sicher nicht. Denn wenn Yusaku und Shinichi, wie du sagst, mich nicht vergessen, dann werde ich in ihren Herzen weiterleben."

"Und in meinem ebenfalls", schluchzte Ran und konnte ihre Gefühle wieder nicht kontrollieren. "Sie gehören eindeutig zur Familie, alles andere wäre einfach nicht richtig."

"Das freut mich", murmelte Shunsaku und lächelte erneut traurig. "Und es bedeutet mir viel. Du bist wirklich ein aussergewöhnliches Mädchen, und ich freue mich für Shinichi, dass er dich zur Freundin hat. Ich bin stolz auf euch, sehr stolz sogar. Aber jetzt musst du wirklich gehen."

Ran holte tief Luft, in ihren Augen und auf ihren Wangen glitzerten die Tränen.

"Danke, Herr Kudo. Danke für alles. Ich bin froh, Sie getroffen und kennengelernt zu haben."

Shunsaku lächelte ihr erneut aufmunternd zu, dann tat er etwas, was Ran nie und nimmer erwartet hatte. Zum ersten, einzigen und letzten Mal nahm Shunsaku sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Sofort durchströmte sie wieder diese unerklärliche Wärme. Sie war dankbar. Sie war unendlich dankbar Shinichis Grossvater gegenüber.

"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Ran", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr. "Irgendwann, früher oder später. Wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist. Und jetzt geh, du wirst schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Viel Glück, junge Ran. Viel Glück."

Dann liess er sie los und trat zwei Schritte rückwärts. Seine blauen, ungewöhnlich vertrauten Augen leuchteten auf, anschliessend hob Shunsaku die Hand zum Gruss und lächelte, dann drehte er sich um. Ran sah ihm nach, ebenfalls mit erhobener Hand, und als sie sich einmal die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und wieder hochsah, war Shunsaku Kudo verschwunden. Sie war wieder alleine.

Normalerweise nannte Ran einen Erwachsenen, den sie erst seit kurzem kannte, nicht beim Vornamen, doch dieses Mal machte sie eine Ausnahme.

"Vielen Dank, Shunsaku. Ich werde Sie für immer in Erinnerung behalten."

Dann drehte sie sich um und blickte in die Richtung, wo, wie sie glaubte, Shinichis Grossvater ihr einen Blick ins Irdische gewährt hatte.

"Warte bitte auf mich, Shinichi. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Ran machte sich auf den Weg, und das Zeitfenster schloss sich.

[i]So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby[/i]

"Ran, wenn du mich jetzt hörst: Bitte kämpfe! Du bist nicht allein, also bitte kämpfe!"

Shinichi war voller Panik.

Schon zum dritten Mal war Rans Herz stehengeblieben, und erneut waren die Ärzte mit der Reanimation beschäftigt. Doch dieses Mal gab einer nach dem anderen auf, sie sahen keinen Sinn mehr. Yusaku, der ebenfalls im Zimmer war und seinen Sohn mit Mühe und Not zurückhalten konnte, hoffte immer noch auf das Beste, während Shinichi vor Angst fast wahnsinnig wurde.

"Shinichi, bitte-"

"Ran! Lass mich nicht alleine hier! Ran! Ran!"

"Es hat keinen Sinn mehr."

"Verlass mich nicht!"

[i]Well, everybody's hit the bottom

Everybody's been forgotten

When everybody's tired of being alone

Yeah, everybody's been abandoned

And left a little empty handed

So if you're out there barely hanging on... [/i]

Shinichis Stimme wurde immer brüchiger und flehender.

"Ran, wenn du das hörst... Sag ihm, er soll dich zurückschicken. Denn wenn nicht, werde ich persönlich kommen und dich zurückholen."

"Das kannst du nicht, Junge..."

Yusakus leise Stimme erklang im Hintergrund. Er hielt seinen Sohn noch immer in den Armen, doch dieser realisierte es gar nicht mehr. "Das kannst du nicht, Shinichi. Leider nicht. Sonst hätte ich meinen Vater damals auch wieder zurückgeholt. Aber jetzt... Das kannst du nicht."

Es tat ihm sehr leid, aber er konnte seinem Jungen nicht mehr helfen.

Yusaku wünschte, er könnte alles rückgängig machen. Er wünschte, er hätte eine andere Idee für ihren Tagesausflug gehabt. Er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Zurück zum Morgen. Oder gestern Abend...

"Todeszeitpunkt sechs Uhr 59-"

"NEIN!"

Shinichi riss sich von seinem Vater los, stürmte auf Rans Bett zu und stiess die Ärzte zur Seite. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, beugte sich über seine Freundin und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Er schmeckte seine eigenen Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, doch das war ihm egal. Er wollte seine Freundin zurück, er wollte Ran zurück. Ohne sie konnte er sich ein Leben nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne sie... hatte er kein Leben.

Er wollte sie zurück.

"Shinichi, bitte."

"Komm zurück, Ran. Ich bitte dich, komm zurück zu mir."

Wieder küsste er sie, doch an Rans Zustand änderte sich gar nichts.

[i]Just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby[/i]

Als Ran die Augen wieder öffnete, war alles weiss. Ihre Unterlage war weiss, über ihr war alles weiss, und links und rechts von ihr sowieso. Nichts zeichnete sich ab, es war einfach nur alles weiss um sie herum.

Ran versuchte, einen dunkleren Fleck oder Punkt zu finden, welchen sie anstarren und versuchen konnte, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen, doch da kämpfte sie auf verlorenem Posten. Als sie erkannte, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, brach sie in Tränen aus.

"Ich bin zu spät", schluchzte sie. "Ich bin zu spät. Shinichi, es tut mir so leid!"

"Ran, bitte beruhige dich doch."

"Ich wollte zurückkommen, bitte glaube mir. Ich wollte zurückkommen, aber ich habe zu lange gezögert."

"Ran, was redest du da? Du [i]bist[/i] doch zurück."

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi. Es tut mir so leid."

"Ran."

Als sie spürte, wie sich weiche und wohlbekannte Lippen auf ihre eigenen legten, erkannte sie endlich, wenn auch nur widerwillig, dass sie nicht alleine war. Im ersten Augenblick dachte sie, es wäre Shunsaku Kudo, der sie küsste, doch dem war nicht so. Es war Shinichi Kudo, ihr Freund, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte.

"Du weisst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin. Du lebst."

Ran war völlig verwirrt, als Shinichi auf ihrer Bettkante Platz nahm und sich die aufkommenden Freudentränen aus den Augen wischte.

"Shinichi? Aber... wie ist das möglich?"

"Ran, Ran, Ran. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, okay? Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du wieder bei Bewusstsein und so gut wie gesund bist."

"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

"Ein paar Tage."

"Also zu lange."

"Ja."

Daraufhin nahm Shinichi seine Freundin fest in den Arm und wiegte mit ihr sanft hin und her. "Aber jetzt wird alles wieder gut, Ran. Es wird alles wieder gut. Du hast es geschafft."

"Nein, [i]wir[/i] haben es geschafft. [i]Wir[/i]."

"Mit 'wir' meinst du aber nicht nur dich und mich, nicht wahr?"

Ran seufzte.

"Immer noch der scharfsinnige und hochintelligente Detektiv, was?"

"Du kennst mich doch."

"Hm."

Ran hatte Shinichi eigentlich noch nichts über ihre Begegnung mit seinem Grossvater sagen wollen, da sie erst die jetzige Situation geniessen wollte, doch da hatte er ihr wohl einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, was geschehen war. Und sie wusste, dass auch er seinem Grossvater einen Besuch im Jenseits abgestattet hatte. Damals, als er todkrank gewesen war...

Ohne es abgesprochen zu haben dachten beide das gleiche, ihre Gedanken waren bei derselben Person. Doch nur Shinichi sprach es aus.

"Danke, Shunsaku. Du hast etwas gut bei mir."

Ran pflichtete ihm wortlos bei, dann kuschelte sie sich an ihn, schloss ihre Augen und lauschte dem ruhigen Atmen ihres Freundes. Dieser friedliche Moment könnte ihrer Meinung nach nie zu Ende gehen, sie könnte bis in alle Ewigkeit einfach nur in seinen Armen liegen und seine Nähe geniessen. Und ebenso seinen Herzschlag spüren. Wie sehr hatte sie das vermisst, in den Tagen vor dem Unfall, in denen sie nicht mit Shinichi geredet hatte...

Plötzlich fielen ihr wieder die Worte ein, die Shunsaku Kudo an sie richtete, bevor er sie zurückgeschickt hatte.

[i]Das Beste im Leben kommt erst noch. Und zwar dann, wenn du und Shinichi, wenn ihr beide zusammen, bereit dafür seid.[/i]

Wenn das mal nicht bedeutete, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft vor sich hatten.

Ran lächelte glücklich und seufzte lautlos, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen.

Es gab eine Person, der sie zu verdanken hatte, dass sie noch am Leben war, und dieses Mal war es nicht Shinichi. Aber es war jemand, der ihm sehr ähnlich sah, und diese Person würde sie nicht vergessen, solange sie lebte. Er hatte sich als echten Freund erwiesen, auch wenn er schon längst das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.

'Vielen Dank, Herr Kudo.'

Sie würde sich später bei Shinichi wegen des Streits entschuldigen und ihm von ihrer Nahtod-Erfahrung erzählen, überlegte Ran sich. Wenn sie wieder gesund und auch wieder richtig wach war, würde sie ihrem Freund alles erzählen. Dann würde sie von ihrem Lebensretter Shunsaku Kudo erzählen. Doch jetzt wollte sie einfach nur die Situation voll auskosten und die Ruhe geniessen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Ran, dass sie Shunsaku Kudo eines Tages wieder treffen würde. Und dann würde sie sich noch mal persönlich bei ihrem Lebensretter bedanken, das schwor sie sich.

Owari

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Zusammentreffen gefallen.


End file.
